


What happens on the second date?

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Grumpy Will, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: Alana convinces Will they should go to a party on February 13th. She wants to find a date and he wants to get it over with. Will hates that he ends up liking a guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferris_Eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferris_Eris/gifts), [JoJa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJa/gifts), [DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/gifts), [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts), [Polanetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanetta/gifts), [deafpool (castielsass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsass/gifts), [abigail_frank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/gifts).



“ _Of course_ this event has to take place on Valentine’s Day.”

Will rolled his eyes at the info and threw the flier on the desk in front of him. That day was bad enough and Will could not be bothered by another invitation to dinner on February 14th; he had so many he had to turn down already. That whole lovey-dovey atmosphere was already annoying and there were still two weeks before ‘the big day’.

“Goddammit!”

“Uh huh. Someone’s in a great mood.”

Alana Bloom walked in and, as always, managed to brighten up the day with her enthusiastic smile. As much as Will found unfounded optimism terribly annoying, he liked Alana enough to bear it and actually thought it was cute on the woman. She was the only person he enjoyed watching smile.

“You know me – always walking on sunshine.” Will faked a smile.

“What’s that?” Alana asked, pointing the flier on the desk.

“Rubbish. So, what brings you to my dungeon?”

“Well…”

That was a sign, a warning before an approaching doom. Alana Bloom was actually _doctor_ Alana Bloom, an expert in psychiatry and psychology, so she knew what she was doing. The tricks she used on people were not always fair (they were tricks, after all) but always effective. And Will Graham, despite being a seemingly emotionless ignorant jerk, would always fall for doctor Bloom’s manipulations.

She felt little guilt when she fluttered her eyelashes and took another step towards Will.

“I know how much you hate parties and I know how much you hate Valentine’s Day.”

“Alright, I’m going to stop you right there and spare you the unnecessary ingratiating yourself. My answer is _no_.”

Alana pouted childishly, a behaviour she allowed herself only around Will because he knew that was an act and he could not care less.

“You don’t know the whole story yet.”

“Oh? There is a story? My answer is _definitely no_.”

“What if I told you the party was actually taking place the day _before_ the Valentine’s Day?”

“Still no.”

Will yawned and started packing his bag. He threw away the rest of his apple and closed his laptop. There were keys on the desk that he had to return and a few essays in document sleeves left to grade. Will filled his bag with all the items and put the keys into his pocket, while Alana kept nagging him about the party.

“…so I need to go. I deserve that after months and months of nothing but hard work. And do I have to degrade myself by going on to how my sex-life is non-existent and how-”

“Okay, I don’t need to listen to this.”

Will cringed, took his bag and headed for the door.

“Are _you_ getting any?” Alana asked when they were leaving the room.

The man scoffed in response but then looked at his friend. She was pretty. And smart. Although at that moment she was pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes. The force with which he rolled his eyes was almost hurtful. She knew he would agree. He knew she deserved to go and have fun from time to time, and if she needed him to go with her (for _some unknown reason_ ), then he would go.

“God, I’m such a good friend. I can’t believe that.”

“You’re the best, Will.” Alana kissed him quickly on the right cheek while sneaking a piece of paper in his hands.

When she left, he read the invitation.

“Oh, no. What have I done?”

  


* * *

 

Two weeks later, Will was standing in front of a full-body mirror and checking his tie. As he was zipping up his light blue jeans, he realised he hadn’t had sex in two years and the last time wasn’t a pleasurable experience at all. For more than a month now, he hadn’t even felt the need to masturbate and his job was the only thing he was devoted to.

“I’m just more reasonable than romantic. Who cares.”

Will took his wallet, the car keys, and left the house. It was the only place where he felt completely safe, undisturbed and sometimes even happy. Everyone knew him as a grumpy jerk but if they installed cameras in his house and saw how peaceful he could be, they would be amazed.

The watch on his wrist told the party was starting and there he was, waiting in his car until Alana showed up. She was wearing a long black coat so Will had no chance of even catching a glimpse of what was hiding underneath.

When they reached the venue, Will parked the car and reluctantly got out, before opening the door for Alana. She offered him a warm smile and grasped his arm for support as they were walking inside the building. A man dressed in a uniform took Alana’s coat and that left Will astounded.

Naturally, doctor Bloom was a beautiful woman, both with and without make-up (he saw her twice not wearing any and still ended up mesmerised) and she could totally pull off wearing a tracksuit, but in formal clothing – as Will had just a great opportunity to witness – she was a goddess.

Will shamelessly gaped for a minute as the crimson dress emphasised the shape of Alana’s body: her slim waist, average-sized yet firm-looking breasts and fairly flat buttocks. There was so much natural beauty in the way she looked and so much honesty in her that Will considered Alana a national treasure. He had no idea how his friend was still single.

When they both were peeled off their outer garments, Will finally looked around the place.

The main hall was nicely but not overly-decorated, with heart-shaped carpets and cute little lamps. There was some music in the background and room for dancing. The food was all over the place and there were waiters offering drinks on silver trays.

“Just like in the movies.” Will observed and led the way further into the lion’s den.

At first, they were simply standing, drinks in hands, and watching the other guests. With anyone else, it would have been awkward, but Will really liked Alana, perhaps more than he cared to admit. Still, he was not interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with her. They would not work as a couple and there was also this tiny little obstacle, namely – Will was not interested in women as sexual partners.

They had another drink, brought by a handsome waiter who caught the eyes of both Will and Alana, and then, a man approached them.

Will was not a fan of expensive suits but he knew one when he saw one.

“Hello. How are you this evening?” The guy asked with a polite smile which almost made Will puke. He hated attending parties and despised social conventions.

“I’m good. How are you?” Alana responded, beginning to feel slightly embarrassed and scared for how her friend might behave. She wanted to be the one to talk.

“Better with every second.” The man stated flirtatiously, making Alana laugh and Will cringe internally. “I’m Donal Sutcliffe. Forgive me any awkward lines. It’s just…”

“The atmosphere.” Alana finished the thought. She understood that the general tendency was to pick up someone at the last possible moment and that party had exactly that purpose in mind. It was precise, deliberate, and Will did not want to take part in any of that.

“I’m actually here with a friend but he magically disappeared.” Sutcliffe explained and reached for two drinks, one for Alana.

“Donald! Why don’t you and your friends join us?” Someone yelled in the crowd. It was a woman who was a part of a small group.

“Should we…?” The man looked at Alana and Will questioningly. Doctor Bloom’s eyes sparkled and Will knew what would follow.

“You go and have fun. I need to find the restroom.”

Donald nodded and offered an arm for Alana to take.

“Wish me luck." She whispered and left Will’s side.

It was smart to separate. That way, Will could find a nice spot to stay in and have a few drinks. Perhaps, he would watch the people dance and play some games that were planned for the guests. Then, he would go home, sleep and spend Valentine’s Day with his dogs.

Except that was not what happened. All of Will’s plans fell to ruin when he heard a rough voice near him.

“Excuse me.”

Will continued to stand where he was, undisturbed, pretending he did not hear what was said or that it was not said for him to hear.

“Um, excuse me.” A man appeared before Will, smiling warmly. “Do you know, by any chance, where the restroom is?”

“No, sorry.” Will replied coldly and sipped on his drink.

“It’s alright. What are you drinking?”

“Um… I actually don’t know. I just took it from a tray.”

“Oh. You should try the red one. It’s a strawberry daiquiri. It’s amazing.”

“Thanks for the tip.” Will said and hoped that would be the end of it. It wasn’t. The man was still standing there.

“How rude of me! I haven’t introduced myself. Forgive me. My name is Hannibal Lecter.”

The man extended his hand and waited for Will to take it. There was no choice, really.

“Will Graham.”

Will shook the man’s hand and gulped his drink. For the entirety of the next two minutes Will’s eyes were wandering around, desperate not to maintain eye contact. What else was he supposed to do in order to get rid of that guy?

“Are you here with someone, Will?”

“Yeah, actually.”

Hannibal nodded and reached out for a drink when a waiter passed them. His face didn’t really betray him but Will was an expert on human behaviour, even though he didn’t understand why – his own was limited to acting like a grumpy cat. Somehow, he felt bad for the man next to him.

“She’s a friend of mine. She asked me to come here with her.”

“And you didn’t want to.”

“Not one bit.”

“I see. Well, I wish you a nice rest of the evening, Will.”

Hannibal took his glass and walked away. It wasn’t ten seconds after, when Will heard the familiar voice exclaim.

“Donald! Here you are!”

Will caught a glimpse of the group which Alana had joined, and spotted Hannibal’s relieved expression. Great. He couldn’t really approach Alana now, could he? And he so desperately needed to leave.

“Sir?”

A waiter presented a tray full of different drinks and Will saw a red one. Well, it was recommended to him so why not at least try, since he had paid for it.

The drink was sweet but tasty and contained alcohol, which, truly, was enough for Will to like a drink. He looked around and saw a long sofa by the wall. There was only one girl sitting on it, which resulted in plenty of space for Will. He took a seat at the other end, as far away from the girl as possible.

Then, a group of people decided to sit on the couch and they barely fit between Will and the girl. It became uncomfortably tight and stuffy so Will stood up, resigned, allowing the people to spread further.

There was still some place on the other side but that would mean Will would sit between the girl and a couple which had just taken their seats.

Another drink and Will could not be bothered. He sat next to the girl and sipped another daiquiri. It was getting hot in there, Will could swear. He was starting to sweat and the alcohol made him slightly sleepy. He had to get out of there before he managed to embarrass himself and his friend.

A woman smiled in the direction of the couch and, then, she approached the girl sitting next to Will. They were now kissing and touching all over each other, with one sitting in the other one’s lap. The urge to run was never stronger and Will began preparing to leave. He moved his ass to the very edge of the couch and focused his eyes on one spot – the door.

As he was about to stand up, Will’s eyes met Hannibal’s. The man was standing alone, holding a drink and smiling at Will. What was wrong with him?

Will glanced at the girls still making out next to him, and thought that he would actually appreciate someone explore _his_ mouth. Perhaps he could still turn this around, perhaps he could apologise and fix it. If he was lucky, Hannibal had not yet found someone who would not turn him down.

Those thoughts were a sign that he was tipsy and should immediately leave. He was in no state to make reasonable decisions and he would hate himself the next day if he-

“I believe you need some fresh air.”

Will looked up and sighed. Either the universe was solving his problems for him or was just posing new ones.

Hannibal grabbed his arm and led the way to the yard. It was surrounded by hedge and there were plenty of small flowerbeds all around, with a bench next to each one.

The men walked a few meters and took a seat on one of the benches. It was far enough from the building for the music to sound distant and faded. Will appreciated the fact that Hannibal made sure no one could see them from any nearby window.

“Will, you’re drunk.”

“Nah, just tipsy. I can hold liquor.”

The men were sitting a few inches away from each other. They remained silent for a moment in which Hannibal’s face turned slightly sadder.

“Will, I’m really sorry. I feel like I’ve made you uncomfortable and that was not my intention.”

“Hey, I get it. Everyone gets desperate on Valentine’s Day.”

“Apparently, not everyone.” Hannibal smiled, which reduced the tension a bit.

“Well… That’s not…exactly true.”

Hannibal smirked and raised his brows. Oh God, I’m a hypocrite, Will thought. In any other circumstance, he would have found that man annoying, irritating, obnoxious and not at all worth having a conversation with. Why did alcohol always make him pliant and…different? He could easily drink a whole bottle of whiskey at home and nothing would happen. Somehow, this party put many things into perspective. It definitely did not required any effort to come home, feed the dogs, play with them, generally take care of them and, then, be taken care of by them. Occasionally, he would talk to them, which was just a way to talk to himself. Will was glad he didn’t have to deal with another person at home. It made his life simple.

“I saw you try strawberry daiquiri. Did you like it?”

“Maybe a bit too much.” Will winked at Hannibal and regretted it the second he did that.

“I’m glad. You know, I cook. Perhaps you’d be willing to accompany me at dinner sometime?”

“Um, yeah, why not.”

The words simply continued running out of his mouth. Before he realised he had accepted an invitation for dinner from a virtual stranger, it was too late.

When the music and people in the building got louder, Hannibal glanced at his watch.

“Ah, it’s officially Valentine’s Day.”

“I hate that.”

“Why? I mean, I understand that the commercial side of this day is overwhelming, but otherwise, what do you consider so bad about showing affection?”

That was tough. Will had not expected to be asked such a question, mainly because no one had asked it yet. Even if someone was suicidal enough to start a discussion on the topic with Will, he was prepared to say something very general and complain about the hearts and chocolates everywhere. He didn’t think about it in terms of showing love.

The hesitation made Hannibal smile widely and shift slightly his position. He sneaked closer to Will and tried to look the man into his eyes.

“Let’s forget about Valentine’s Day. It’s just another day in a year and you just met a stranger at a party. How mad will your friend be if you leave now?”

“Why would I leave?”

Hannibal did not seem to be discouraged by Will’s resistance. On the contrary, he kept smiling and getting further inside Will’s head with every second.

“You don’t like parties. You don’t feel comfortable around people and you don’t appreciate extreme display of affection. I believe I am your complete opposite but I would love to take you somewhere, a nice restaurant, let’s say, and treat you like you’ve never been treated before.”

That definitely had Will’s attention. It was just after midnight and they might still find a place that was open. However, something was off. He was being offered an escape from an unpleasant situation, yet he was not already grabbing Hannibal’s hand and running for his life.

“Why?”

“Because I’ve had my eyes on you since you crossed the threshold and I could not look away for a moment. I don’t expect you to turn out to be the love of my life, at least not after one night, but I wish to get to know you and find out.”

Will chuckled at how that little speech sounded as if it had been repeated so many times, Hannibal knew it by heart already. Still, the words were reasonable, which appealed to Will. Shortly, he realised he had not spoken much during the whole evening and was mostly being a jerk. Will found it slightly suspicious that a handsome and eloquent man like Hannibal was interested in him and wanted to get away with him.

“Look, do you have a business card with you?

Hannibal frowned but reached into a pocket in his jacket.

“I’ll give it to my friend so she knows who to look for in case you’re kidnapping me right now and going to  brutally murder me.”

That statement had Hannibal laugh out loud. He was not offended; he was not running away, disgusted or slightly unsettled. It sealed the deal for Will.

  


* * *

  


After the men informed their friends they were leaving (Alana was smirking and winked at Will), they got into Hannibal’s car, since he was not drinking much and the alcohol was already wearing off.

Indeed, Hannibal parked near a fancy restaurant, the kind where you had to make reservations months earlier. Will was both impressed and annoyed at how easily Lecter managed to get them a table for two. They took their seats and ordered food. Will wondered how a three-dish meal. excluding dessert, was perceived by Lecter as _dinner_. It was good, though, because after having a few drinks Will became hungry. Shame that he did not truly savoured the meal, as Hannibal did.

“Law enforcement or medicine?”

“Huh?” Will stopped his hand holding the fork mid-air.

“I was wondering where you work and, given your previous joke about me kidnapping you, I assumed it might be law enforcement or medicine. Was I in any way correct?”

“Yeah.” Will answered, surprised. “I mean, partly. I work as a teacher now, at Quantico, but I used to work in the field.”

“That sounds exciting. And dangerous.”

“I don’t want to go into details but I think I made the right choice to stay as far away from the real work as I possibly can.”

“Oh, but teaching _is_ real work. You shape minds, you educate. You influence people and provide them with necessary knowledge. What is more important than that?”

Will smiled. He was tempted to contradict Hannibal’s views and explain the expanse of an agent’s responsibilities. Yet, something made him refrain from doing that and, possibly, ruining their dinner.

“What about you? What do you do for a living?”

“Would you like to guess?” Hannibal asked with a seductive smile.

Will had to admit, he was attracted to the man in front of him, and would have liked to befriend him, but, as a first-class jerk that he was, he knew he was about to ruin everything soon. No matter how careful he tried to be, his social skills were poor and his relationships were destined for doom.

Nevertheless, Hannibal was still there, telling stories and playing a game of guessing with him. It was fun. Probably the best social meeting he’d had in a while, or, Will dared think, ever.

The men kept putting forth options and choosing the one they thought to be the best. Will asked if Hannibal was a dog or a cat person, while Hannibal wanted to know whether Will preferred winter or summer. It turned out to be rather a choice between spring and fall.

They had spent three hours in the restaurant before Hannibal offered to take Will home. When they stopped in front of Will’s house, a stinging feeling of conclusion bothered both men.

“Did you have a nice time or a great time tonight?” Hannibal asked playfully while Will was unfastening his seatbelt. It made Will chuckle and think of an equally teasing response.

“Would you like to come inside or would you _love_ to come inside?”

It was late. Or early, depending on how one perceived time. Still, the fact was, they had met barely a few hours ago, had some drinks, a fantastic dinner and, Will was reluctant to admit, a really nice time together. Whether he was going to screw it up or not, Will wanted to give it a try.

“Do you think it’s a good idea? I don’t want to rush things. We’ve had a really nice time tonight and I would hate to take advantage-”

“I’d rather start a relationship after a one night stand than a romantic dinner on Valentine’s Day.”

That had Hannibal laugh again. Will blinked and realised he had never made anyone laugh so much. Whether it was out of politeness or drunkenness, he didn’t care, as long as he could hear Hannibal’s laughter.

“You’re very straightforward.”

Will shrugged and raised his eyebrows in a question. The ball was on Hannibal’s side.

“I like it.” Hannibal said and shifted in his seat to face Will. “So, you want to start a relationship with me?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Will leant in and kissed Hannibal. His movements were less limited, since he was not confined by the seatbelt anymore. He pressed a button and released Hannibal out of his seatbelt as well. They pulled back to catch a breath and then, Hannibal was all over Will. The kisses were passionate and they had Will turn on embarrassingly fast..

“Car sex is not really my thing. But if you want…” Lecter panted between the kisses.

“No, no, no. Get out.” Will pulled away and left the car. “Car sex happens on the third date.” Will winked as he approached Hannibal, grabbed his hand, kissed him again, and led them to the house.

“May I ask you a question?”

“Hm?” Will reached inside his pocket to get the key.

“What happens on the second date?” Hannibal asked when Will opened the door.

“We’re not done with the first one, yet.” Will answered and pushed Hannibal inside. The question threw him off balance, since he had not expected Hannibal to want a second date with him. “Do you really want to find out?”

“Mhm.” Hannibal smiled into the kiss.

It took Will a moment before he realised he was falling.


End file.
